Can I Protect You
by MyLove4HimIsReal
Summary: SEQUEL TO: WHAT I REALLY NEED. They arrived safely in 13, but some of their family wasn't so lucky. With a child that Peeta and Katniss are expecting that remains a secret except for a few. With the heat building up Katniss is finding it hard to hold it together and Peeta is doing all he can. Will the Capitol finally break Katniss or will she just make it?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival in 13

KATNISS POV

"Haymitch, Plutarch I more thing. No one but us knows about the child at the moment." I hear Peeta say. "Ok Boy." Peeta walks over and grabs my hand. "Ready," he asks. "Do I have a choice?" I ask. "I'm afraid we don't this time." I nod.

As I hovercraft I feel a little nauseous but I just manage to keep it down. We walk into a hanger then through two double doors. "Welcome Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark, I am President Alma Coin of District." A woman with grey hair tells us. "Hi, but it's actually Katniss Mellark now," I say. "Understood." She says, "nice to meet you." Peeta says and shakes hands with her. "Likewise," she says, "please let me show you to your rooms. All of you." As she walks past things she points them out to us. Things like the dining room, the meeting room, the emergency door to the rooms underneath (in case of bombing.) and other things that I barely pay any attention to. We arrive at an elevator and climb. "Hope you guys don't mind underground." She says with a smile, "well considering my husband was killed in a mine accident underground, I don't see why I should mind." My mother says. I stare at her giving her that: really look.

We walk down a corridor and come to a stop. "Mr Peeta & Mrs Katniss Mellark, room 303." She hands us two room keys. "Mr Rye Mellark, Ms Jessica and Miss Primrose Everdeen room 305." I watch her hand them both 3 keys but they only take two. "You do realise Primrose will need a key, don't you?" I see a few tears fall from my mum's eyes. "Alma, I need to talk to you." Plutarch says and she takes the key back. "Excuse me, but which room are our parents in?" Rye asks. "I'm sorry but other than you 3 there is no one else here with the last name Mellark. I sorry to say but they didn't board a hovercraft and we rescued all the survivors from the woods. Now I'll let you settle in." With that she, Plutarch and Haymitch walk off. Peeta lets go of my hand and walks over to Rye and they just have a hug. He comes back with a few tears himself, "come on let's get settled in." He says and opens our door. We walk in and look around. In the room is a single and double bed. I look around and notice a door leading to a bathroom and a tiny chest of draws in the corner. "I guess we'll adjust soon enough." He says. I walk into the bathroom and lift up my top to revel the bandage circling my stomach and waistline. "I can't we believe we survived that shot. Especially the baby." I say. Peeta walks in, "they took it out of the hovercraft they said you and the baby were lucky, it didn't hit any organs or the baby." I smile. "Do you know what time it is please," I ask. "Good thing I'm wearing a watch, it's 6:00 pm." He tells me. "Thanks, well to be perfectly honest I am ready to just lie down, unless you want to do something?" I ask, he smiles. "How about we talk about the baby." "Ok," I say. We walk over and I just lay there in his arms. "I reckon the baby will be a girl," I say. "Hm, well if the baby is a girl I want her to grow up and be just like her mother." I shake my head, "no I would want her to have her father's art and baking skills, especially art because I can never get enough of yours." I say. "I was thinking how about instead of calling the baby, baby we give it a nickname." Peeta says, "sure, what did you have in mind?" I ask. "I'm not sure, just something like nugget or pip or something." I nod, "I like Pip, and it's cute." I say. "That's good. Hello Pip." Peeta says. "What should we call the baby when it's born?" He asks. "Well I was thinking Willow or Zuri for a girl and Christopher or Stephen for a boy." I say. I over so I have my chin on his chest looking up at him. "I like them, but I Willow and Christopher the best." I smile at him. "Do you have any ideas for a middle name?" I ask, "well what about Primrose or Rue for the girl as for the boy I got none. You?" I smile, "if it's a boy I want his middle name to be your name." He laughs a little bit, "so you want our child if it's a boy to be called Christopher Peeta Mellark, really Katniss?" "Yeah. Look it was just an idea, if you have any I'd love to hear them." He shakes his head. "How about we talk about it some more later." He tells me. "Ok, I'm really tired anyway" I say. I roll back over and pull the sheets up over us. "Night Katniss," "Night Peeta. Goodnight Pip." I say and fall asleep.

**Author Note: Hope you will like this. Make sure you read the prequel to understand.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet & Greet

CHAPTER 2

Katniss POV

I walk slowly and go into the bathroom. I quickly shower and open up the chest of draws. In it is two pairs of grey jumpsuits. I pop one on and slowly wake Peeta, "Peeta, Peeta. I know you want to sleep but we have to get up or we will miss breakfast." I say and his eyes slowly open. "Hey. I'll be up in a sec." He tells me. "I'm going to go and see mum and Rye." I tell him and open the door. I cross the hall and knock on their door. It swings open and I see Rye dressed in similar clothes. "Morning Katniss, come on in." I walk in "thanks I say. I walk in and see my mother just sitting and staring at the wall. "How is she?" I ask, "she hasn't said anything. Last night she went straight to bed and hasn't said a word. I'm surprised you're not like her at the moment." I smile, "I can't afford to be. Not with Peeta or the baby." I say and walk over to my mum. "Mum, it's Katniss." I say. She doesn't say or do anything. "Mum don't do this, please. Don't zone out like you did with dad, please. I need you, this baby needs you. Please I need you to help me please." I beg bringing tears to my eyes. She turns her head with her eyes looking like blue glass, "I can't do this anymore Katniss I'm sorry." I stand up and walk away. "Peeta promised me we'll get her back and I believe and I'm willing to do all I can. I thought you would do the same for Prim." I say and walk back to Peeta who is in the hallway. "Katniss, are they ok?" He asks, "Rye is fine. My mother though is zoning out like she did with dad." He slips his hand in mine and we walk down to the dining hall. We walk in and everyone is wearing the same clothes. That's when whispers start going around, "look it's the mockingjay." I hear more and more. Peeta pulls me through the crowd to line up for some food. We get some food put on our plates and go join a table of what appears to be other victors. I sit next to a red headed girl who seems nice enough. "Hi, I'm Annie Cresta from District 4." She holds out her hand and I shake it. "Katniss Mellark, District 12 and this is Peeta." She looks past me. "Hi. I'm Annie." "Peeta Mellark," they shake hands in front of me. "This is Finnick and that's Johanna." They boy beside her and the girl opposite her. We chat a little bit and we get to know each other, Finnick seems a bit full of it but also quite mysterious and caring at the same time. As for Johanna, she has a bit of bitterness about her but it seems as though she has something to hide. Peeta and Finnick hit it off like they've known each other for years. I chat a bit to Annie when she whispers in my ear. "I know you and Peeta will have a beautiful baby and don't worry your secret is safe with me." I almost tip my glass which makes Peeta look at me. "Is everything ok?" He whispers, "can we talk later?" He nods. "I'm going to find Haymitch." I stand up and walk into the hallway. I walk down the hallway and into the meeting room. I walk in to find Haymitch, Plutarch and Coin sitting at a table. "Miss Everdeen what are you doing here?" She asks. "It's Mrs Mellark thank you and I need to talk to you guys." I see Haymitch pull out a seat next to him and I sit in it. "What is it Katniss?" Plutarch asks. "I need a rescue team, now." I demand, "what on earth for." Coin asks. "To save my sister, that's what." Haymitch shakes his head, "I'm sorry Katniss, but we can't at the moment it's too dangerous." I slam my hand, "NO WE NEED TO SAVE HER NOW!" I slam my hand down. "Katniss, calm down." Plutarch tells me. "Don't tell me to calm down, until you save my sister." "Katniss, you know you _need to _calm down." I flickers his eyes at my stomach and I nod. Suddenly Beetee from 3 bursts in, "live transmission for the Mockingjay." We all stand up and we turn on the screen, right there is Snow. "Hello Miss Everdeen or should I say Mrs Mellark. And the rest of you." "Snow. Where is my sister?" I ask. "She's fine for now, I hope you realise Ms Everdeen oh I am not calling you Mrs Mellark. I hope you realise I never intentionally went to kidnap your sister but you dear husband but Primrose was closer." "Snow this is ridiculous." Plutarch says, "you be quiet. You are a traitor." He says. I step forward, "let her go. Your fight is with me not with her." He laughs a little, "Miss Everdeen, you realise that this started when you pulled out those berries in the arena." He tells me, "Please stop this. I did it because I only wanted to save my sister and keep Peeta alive." I plead. "Miss Everdeen, it's the things we love most that destroy us." With that the screen goes black and I sink into my chair in a haze of tears. "Plutarch, can you go and get Peeta please." Haymitch asks.

PEETA POV

"Yeah, so life in 4 is pretty good, oh. Hi Plutarch." I turn around to find Plutarch standing behind me stopping Finnick from speaking. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Peeta." He tells me, I frown, "is it important? Cause if it isn't don't bother wasting your time." I say, "I think you will find this important Peeta," I takes in a sharp breath and I nod. "We can talk later Finnick." I say, "bye Peeta."

I follow Plutarch down the hall and into the meeting room to see Katniss in tears. "What the hell happened?" I ask and rush over to Katniss. "Get Haymitch to explain." She says through tears. I walk over to Haymitch. "Beetee burst in saying there was a live message for Katniss, so we put it on and it was Snow. As it happens he never meant to kidnap her, he meant to kidnap you but they couldn't get you so they took Prim. Anyway Snow said that this started when she pulled out the berries in the arena," I nod as he speaks until her finally finishes and I walk back over to Katniss. I pull her up and whisper into her ear. "Katniss it'll be ok, I promise. I know you're upset and angry and you have every right to e, but this time you need to keep calm or you know what'll happen to or child. Remember?" I feel her nod, "yeah I remember."

KATNISS POV

"Ok, how about we go and see your mother?" He asks in a whisper. "Yep," I say and he pulls away. "We'll see you guys later." He says, before we can leave Coin speaks. "I expect to see you in training this afternoon." I turn around, "we aren't training." She sighs "and why not Mockingjay?" I walk over, "not everything in our lives must be explained to you, alright." I walk away with nothing more said. I slip my hand into Peeta's and we walk down the hall. "Are you ok?" He asks, "I'll be fine, just really tired and really sick." I say. "Did you take the pills from your mother?" I shake my head, "no they're in twelve I didn't grab them, I" before I can finish Gale approaches. "Katniss, Peeta I didn't know if you were here." He asks, pulling me into an extremely tight hug. "Gale, I can't breathe." I say and he let's go. "I take you did hear the tonnes of this morning when we walked into the dining room." Peeta says icily. I shoot him a glare, "no I didn't. I was in the weapons room and now I am off to a meeting. Bye." With that Gale walks off. "Peeta please don't be abrupt with him, he just sometimes cares to much." I say. "Sorry, but I am still not too fond of him," I shake my head. "Come on," I say and pull him in the direction of the compartments.

We walk up to room 305 and knock on the door. Not to my surprise Rye opens it. "Hi guys, come on in." I walk in and hug him. "Hey Rye, is she doing any better?" I ask, he nods. "She just keeps cleaning and remakes the bed. I walk over to her and she stops to look at me. "Hi mum." I say," hello Katniss." Suddenly a sickening smell goes through may nose and I run to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I feel someone pulling my hair back and rubbing my back at the same time. I finish, flush the toilet and turn around to face Peeta. "Sorry, something made me vomit." He gives me a thin smile, "must have been the coffee Rye bought in." I stand up, walk over to the sink and rinse out my mouth. We walk back into the bedroom and I manage to keep some of the vomit down. "So how far along are you Katniss?" My mother asks surprisingly. "About 2 months." I say. "Here are more pills Katniss," my mother hands me a little container. "Thanks." "Ah Katniss, that reminds me, I have an idea for a middle name." I turn around and face Rye, "great. What is it?" I ask and he blushes slightly. "I was thinking Billy, so that we have a way to remember him." I smile and Peeta comes over, "that's great Rye. Much better than Katniss's idea." Peeta says and I punch him in the arm. "Be quiet it wasn't that bad" I say. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, "if you're in there Mrs Mellark we need to talk." I hear Coin say. I turn to Peeta who looks worried, "they couldn't know could they?"

**Sorry it's taking so long, I am just having trouble battling school and typing two stories.**

**Sorry readers for muck up. **


	3. Chapter 3: Messages & Filming

CHAPTER 3

Katniss POV

I walk over to the door and open it. "Can I help you with something?" I ask, "yes you can. We need you along with Peeta and Mr Hawthorn to fill a propo." I sigh with relief. "Fine, look I have more important things to deal with. So I will talk to about this later along with Peeta and Gale." I turn around and shut the door behind me. "Does she know?" Peeta asks anxiously. "No she doesn't." He smiles and comes over. "So what did she want?" I look up, "she wants you, me and Gale to film something. I said we'd talk about it later. Ok?" "Ok." I walk over to my mum who is with Rye. "Katniss, I'm going to apply for a nurse job here so that we can check on the baby and no one will know." I smile, "That's great mum." She sits back in her corner chair and I return to the others. "It's becoming around lunch, they'll be serving food." Peeta tells me. "I'll come too, so will you Rye." My mother says and walks over.

We walk down the hall and into the dining room. Once everyone is seated with food and the chatter spreads. Suddenly everyone is told to shut up and the screen goes. I look up, Caesar Flickerman has appeared and we watch the interview.

_'Welcome, welcome. Hello everyone, I would like you all to meet our special guest, Miss Primrose Everdeen."_ The camera zooms out to show Prim in an elegant dress looking flawless. I feel Peeta go to grab my hand but I pull away, stand up and walk closer to the screen.

_'Now my dear Primrose is there anything you would like to say to the rebels in thirteen?" Caesar asks._

_"I want everyone who is watching to lay down their weapons now and stop the fighting please. Or all of you in thirteen will be dead by morning." _

The screen goes black and everyone starts to panic. I walk back to our table and stand on it. "Everyone quiet!" I yell and soon enough I get everyone's attention. "She's warning us, their sending bombs." I say. "How do you know that Miss Mockingjay?" Coin asks. "Because she is my sister and I know her better than anyone." I say. I sit back next to Peeta and watch Coin and Plutarch talk. "Alright, everyone start making you ways to the safety bunkers. The propos will wait till tomorrow." Coin announces. I grab Peeta's hand and look into his eyes. "We'll be ok Katniss, I promise, I promise." He tells me and softly kisses me before we make our way underground.

We make our way to our assigned compartments and thankfully we are all in a compartment together. We follow our instruments and finally are all together with nothing to do but wait. I sit curled in Peeta's arms on the bed. Rye is leaning against the base of the bed and my mother in a chair shaking with fear just as I am. "It'll be ok Katniss." He tells me. I keep both my hands over our baby and try to bury myself deeper into him making his arms tighter around me. Suddenly the room shakes but then stops. "The bombing has started." I hear Rye say, "we'd all be dead if it wasn't from Prim." I almost smile. "Don't worry Pip, we'll be ok." I say quietly find out about the baby. "Hey Katniss, why at dinner the other night did you almost spill your drink?" I look up. "Um, I was talking to Annie and she whispered to me about the baby, but she said that she'll keep it a secret." I say and suddenly the others come over. "How does she know?" Rye asks. "I dunno, she just said it to me and I jumped." I say. I sit up a bit and the room shakes again. "Give me a second." I run over to the bathroom and puke my last meal into the toilet. I flush it down the drain and rinse my mouth out. As walk back over the room shakes even more and I notice a tiny crack in the ceiling. I sit back in Peeta's arms with mum and Rye opposite us. "Hopefully it'll be over soon," Peeta says. "Hopefully." I say and close my eyes. Slowly while listening to the loud crashes of bombs I fall asleep.

PEETA POV

"I worry about her." I say. "Why's that Peeta?" Jessica asks. "I just am, with the rebellion and keeping that baby a secret. I mean Annie Cresta already knows. She's a nice girl but I don't know how she found out and I know it wasn't you too." They nod. "So are you hoping for a little girl or boy?" Jessica asks. "I don't mind, but I would love a little girl and I know Katniss does to too." I say and she stirs a little bit but slowly relaxes. "Well may I suggest we all get some sleep? If we live through this I want to be ready for what tomorrow brings." Rye says. "Peeta you and Katniss stay there, we'll take the bunks." Jessica says. "Are you sure, I can easily move both of us." I say but she shakes her head and lies on the bottom bunk with Rye above her. "Goodnight." She says. "Night," Rye and I say. I shift so that I am next to Katniss with my arms around her and the baby and I slowly fall asleep.

NEXT DAY

I wake up slowly and notice Katniss gone. I jump up instantly and rush out. I look down the corridor to see Katniss coming towards me. I grab her hand and pull her back inside. "Where were you? Anything could've happened." I begin to ramble on but she buts in. "I was talking to Annie, I wanted to know how she knew about the baby." I quiet down and listen to her. "She said that I am just showing signs but without thinking or doing them intentionally like my hand on my stomach all the time or the strange fact that my skin is slightly glowing which sounds really weird. Just stuff like that."

KATNISS POV

I finish my explanation and he softly smiles. "Ok just tell me next time ok." I nod, "ok. You do realise that when I become 3 months that the baby will start to show right." I say. "What? Um I didn't know." Peeta tells me, "oh. Look at some point we have to tell everyone you realise that." I say, "I know." He says. "What's going on?" I look behind Peeta to see Rye walking over, "nothing that we can't handle. Anyway I spoke to a guard and he told me that they're doing a ground sweep above and we should be able to go back up soon." I say. "Great." Rye says and walks away.

FEW HOURS LATER  
>We are finally back in our compartments when an announcement goes over for Peeta, Gale and I. "Must be to do that filming thing." I say. We up to the meeting room and Gale is already there with Coin, Plutarch, Haymitch and some other people we don't know. "Ah Katniss, Peeta I would like you to meet Cressida and her film crew. They'll be helping us film the propos." Haymitch says, "that's great. Haymitch can I have a word with you please." I say and pull him out of the room. "I wanted to give you a heads up that you've got 2 weeks to film as many propos as you want." He looks shocked, "since when are you dictating?" "Since I found out I'm pregnant and I don't want Snow to know." "Surely you can give us a few more weeks your what 1 month." "2 months and ½. Which soon enough the baby will be showing and everyone will find out which I'm not looking forward to." I say. "Fine," He says and we walk back into the meeting room. I see Peeta and Gale standing together so I stand in between them to stop and conflict. "Her Catnip." Gale says. "Hi Gale," I give him a warm smile and I feel Peeta's hand slip into mine. "Hey," I say to him. "Hey Katniss, everything ok." He whispers. "Yes." I say. "Now you will be filming a broadcast which we are going to play in all districts and the Capitol which Beetee is working on hacking their system now. Now if you'll all follow me." Coin says. We follow her up some stairs and to my surprise she leads us outside. I am trying to breathe in all the air I can it's so stuffy down there. "Now you 3 need to change into these wars suits. There is a screen over there so you can change one at a time." Plutarch tells us.<p>

We change and I grab my bow. "Now can we get you 3 to stand here, we have a screen that we will project lines on. Gale your lines are dark blue, Katniss green and Peeta orange." Cressida tells us. The camera starts rolling and we speak,

_"We are in District 13 alive after the bombing attack. We are the rebellion and we fight for others freedom and the families that have lost their children or loved ones in war, work or Hunger Games."_

_"We stand to fight with the Mockingjay and we will until this war has ended until we have won and destroyed the Capitol and it's cruelty."_

_"Don't fight against us, please join us. All we want is freedom, justice and no more games that have destroyed families._

_"I AM THE MOCKINGJAY!"_

The camera stops rolling and we change when I start to feel sick and I grasp a pole. "Hey you ok?" Peeta asks, "yeah. Just a little sick." I say. I see a few faces staring so I go and change avoiding the attention. I come out and I get a massive smell of coffee and it makes vomit spill out like crazy.

"What the hell, Katniss are you alright?" I hear Cressida asks. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I say. "Let's get her to the doctor." Cressida says. "What, no. I said I'll be fine." I start screaming and people start trying to drag me to the doctors, Peeta can't stop them on his own. I start to fight back, suddenly I feel a sharp needle in my arm and my world slowly slips away.

**Author Note: Please review and read my other stories. Sorry it's taking ages for chapters 2 stories to type plus school is really hard.**

**Keep reading, xx.**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth comes out

CHAPTER 4

Katniss POV

I wake up slowly to stare at a white roof. I turn my head and see Peeta's head laying asleep right by my arm. I pull the needle slowly out of my arm and let it hang by the bed. I start playing with Peeta's hair, twisting and twirling it between my fingers. He starts to stir and then sits up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks, "yeah I'm ok. May I ask how I ended up here?" "They knocked you out because you started going a bit hysterical." He says. "Ok. Did they do anything while I was out?" I ask. "Um the carried you down here then they took a blood test." "THEY DID WHAT? Peeta if they took a blood test and they look at the results they'll know I'm pregnant." He goes a shade whiter making his eyes look icy, "dammit." "Let's go before someone comes." I say.

We rush out of the hospital heading in the direction of the compartments when Boggs stops us. "Peeta, Katniss President Coin would like to see you urgently please." We follow him back to the meeting room and he leads us inside. We sit, suddenly Haymitch and Plutarch walk in. "Very interesting Katniss," Coin slams a folder down on the table. "Is there anything any of you want to tell me?" She asks. "No," "no." Everyone says no. "Ok, so I would just like to know Mrs Mellark why you status says your pregnant?"

GALE POV

"Ok, so I would just like to know Mrs Mellark why you status says your 2 months pregnant?" I hear Coin say.

KATNISS POV

I sigh and clasp Peeta's hand. "We were going to say something soon we just wanted to keep it a secret for a while with everything going on." I say and she turns to Plutarch and Haymitch "did you two know about this?" They both nod their heads. "Does anyone else know?" She almost starts to yell. "My mother, Peeta's brother, my sister and Annie Cresta." I say. "I am disappointed in you Mockingjay." I almost laugh, "really. That's funny because I thought that we were fighting so that people could live freely, to make our own choices. Not have others make them for us," I say. "My apologies Ms Mockingjay." Coin says. "President Coin if you don't mind because I don't know the plans, we would like to avoid being separated from each other as much as possible, especially when the baby is born." She smiles thinly, "as you wish Mr Mellark." "Now President Coin I would like to talk to you about the visit to eight, um Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss could you please excuse us?" Plutarch asks. "Sure," Haymitch says and we all leave. "Well I'm going to see if I can find a single beer anywhere, so you two have fun doing whatever it is you do now." Haymitch says and walks off. Peeta and I start in the direction of the dining room as it's almost time for dinner.

I go to speak when suddenly Gale comes flying across the room slamming Peeta into a wall. "What the hell Gale?" I yell but he has all his attention focused on Peeta, "what the hell Mellark! Do you think it's funny? We are running a fricken rebellion and you think it's ok to get her knocked up?" I walk over and stand between Peeta and Gale in the small space there is. "Gale, move away." I say and he does. "Jesus Gale! You had no right to do that." "Gale, please I was going to tell you. I promise." I say, "yeah well it's a little too late for that Katniss. I've been with Beetee half the time and he said Coin was planning to send you to different places and districts and yet now it seems that won't be possible because of this." He points at my stomach. Peeta pushes me behind him and speaks to Gale, "you can't blame our baby for this and don't call it that. You've got no right to make accusations. Now if you please, we are going to get some dinner. I suggest you do too." Peeta says. He grabs my hand and starts leading me towards the dining hall. "Peeta just stop for a second." I say and we slowly stop. I pull his face around so I can see his eyes. "Peeta please just be calm, please." I lay my hand on my on his cheek. "I'm sorry but when he blames our unborn child for something I will not tolerate it." "I know, I don't think what Gale said either was fair. But Peeta please don't let that get in the way of us being happy. Just imagine what life will be like with our baby girl in it, I mean yeah sure I never wanted kids or to get married but then I met you and all that changed." I say. "Ok Katniss." He softly kisses my head and we walk to the dining room.

I sit at a table with Rye, my mother and the Hawthorne's while Peeta gets us both dinner. "Oh Katniss, how are you?" Hazelle asks. "I'm great thank you and I have great news, I'm almost 3 months pregnant." She beams and Posy laughs with delight. "Oh Katniss that's great." She says. Rory and Vick join in the conversation as well when Peeta comes and sits with us setting some dinner down in front of me. "Thank you." I say and begin to eat. The general chatter spreads although Gale doesn't say much, suddenly Coin calls everyone to attention, "I would like to congratulate everyone on the successful evacuation the other night. Now there is a damaged wall near the medical wing and I will need help removing it. Some mean such as Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Boggs, Haymitch Abernathy have been put on duty automatically and other man who would like to volunteer is welcome. Now also we are sending Peeta Mellark and a few others to District 8. Katniss Mellark is unable to go due to certain circumstances." Coin says but then people start shouting. "TELL US" "WE SHOULD KNOW!" People begin screaming and Coin's gaze locks with mine. I silently nod, "Katniss and Peeta Mellark are expecting a child." Everyone goes quiet instantly. Suddenly Finnick stands up and starts clapping, soon enough everyone joins in. "Coin, I need to speak with you after this." Peeta yells above the noise, "as you wish Peeta."

**Author Note: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident that hurt 2

CHAPTER 5

Peeta POV

I walk into the corridor with Coin and start yelling at her. "Are you insane? I can't leave Katniss, not now!" She sighs, "I'm sorry. Both of you would've gone if the circumstances were different." I punch my hand into a wall, "isn't there anything you can do, send Gale instead of me even." She shakes her head, "because the Mockingjay can't go, you're the closing thing to her which will help move the people." "Her name is Katniss." "I'm sorry Peeta but you're going end of discussion." She walks past me and back into the room. I sigh and walk down the hall.

I continue to walk for metres when I just stop. I lean against the wall and think, 'what the hell am I doing?' I say. I turn around and people start yelling at me. "MOVE AWAY" "IT'S GOING TO FALL!" I look over and see all these bricks coming at me. I put my hands up and let the darkness consume me.

KATNISS POV

I look around and I can't see Peeta anywhere. I see Coin at the head table so I stand up and walk over letting the others bore their eyes in my back. I walk over to Coin and look her in the eyes, "excuse ma'am where's Peeta?" I ask. She looks up, "I don't know. I thought he returned." Suddenly to repair men burst in and rush over, "our apologies for interrupting but there has been an accident and someone was hurt." I step aside and let Coin talk to the mean, "who was hurt?" She asks, "not one on my team. Someone else who was heading to the compartment block. Blonde hair, strong arms, ah blue eyes I think." I almost drop, "where are they taking him?" I ask, "to the hospital." I turn and rush out of the room. I rush down the hallways and open the door when a nurse stops me. "I'm sorry miss but no one without medical training or a condition or injury can enter." "Out of my way." I push past and lay my hand over my baby bump. I open a curtain and there I see Peeta lying pale with two needles in one arm. I pull a chair out and sit next to him holding his spare hand. I hear voices in the back, "she pushed past," "let the girl stay, she is going through enough." I begin to cry silently. I feel a hand lay on my shoulder, I look up and see Haymitch standing there. I stand up and he puts his arms around me as I cry. "He'll be ok." "No, he won't. First Prim, now this. What's next, Snow finds out about the baby." I am crying harder now. "Katniss, you're able to stay with Peeta but they need you film a short interview tomorrow." I break away. "Ugh fine. But after that no more filming unless it's with Peeta or Gale, end of story." He nods, "ok. 10:30 tomorrow, meeting room." I push him away and sit back next to Peeta. I rest my head by his side on my arm and place my spare hand over my stomach to protect our child.

I wake early as no one is here. I notice on the table next to the bed a tray and a letter with my name on it. I stand up and lay my eyes on the food sitting there. I pick up the letter and read it,

_'Katniss,_

_I am so sorry about Peeta. I promise I'll be there soon I just have a few things to do. You're mother told me about how you don't eat when you're angry or someone you love is hurt and all you do is stay by their side. Please eat and drink, I'll be there soon._

_Love Rye.'_

I almost smile, Rye is like Peeta always thinking of others before themselves. I set the card down and pick up the cup of water and forced it down my throat. I sit back next to Peeta, I hear the door open and I turn around and see Rye coming towards me. "Hi," I say softly and he pulls up a chair next to me. "Hey, how are you?" He asks. I let go of Peeta's hand and lean back in the chair resting my hands on my baby bump. "I'm awful, thank you for the food but I am not that hungry." He nods. "That's ok. So what are you going to do now?" I sigh, "well I have to do one more propo than I am going to stay here until Peeta gets better that's the deal I've made with them. Speaking of which I have to go. I need to be in the meeting room in five minutes." I stand up and turn to speak to Rye but he stops me, "I'll stay with him Katniss, and don't worry." "Thanks." I say and leave the room.

I walk into the meeting room and all eyes turn on me, "we were about to send out a search party." Coin tells me. I scowl at her, "you knew where I was. No can we get this over with?" I ask. We are lead above ground once again and all the film equipment is set up. I am placed in front of the camera. "Now Katniss, I want you to tell the Capitol about how we are all alive." I nod and take a deep breathe. I look over and surprisingly Finnick is up here giving me a thumbs up. I look back at the camera. It starts rolling and I don't say anything, I can't get my mouth to work, sweat begins to build up in my closed hands. Cressida stops the camera and walks over to me. "Hey, you ok?" She pulls out a tissue and blots my face. "Yeah just tired I guess." I say breathlessly. "Ok well about we just do the old Q & A thing, ok?" I nod. Cressida stands next to the camera and it starts rolling. "So Katniss, how do you feel? Thirteen has been bombed by the Capitol, but thanks to your sister we are all safe." I take a deep breath, "well thirteen's alive an…" I begin to choke on my own words. The camera stops rolling and Cressida speaks, "it's just one line and then you're done." I nod and take a deep breath. I face the camera and it starts rolling again. "So Katniss, how do you feel? Thirteen has been bombed by the Capitol, but thanks to your sister we are all safe." Cressida says, "well thirte..." I choke on my words even more and I start crying. Millions of arms come to embrace me but all I want is Haymitch's arms. I must said his name in some form because suddenly he is there comforting me. "It's ok, sweetheart. It's ok." I shake in his arms. "No it isn't. Prim isn't here and Peeta is hurt. I can't do this anymore." I whisper and start to cry more. "Katniss please calm down." "I can't the tears just keep coming." "Come on." He sighs. I see Finnick sitting in a chair and he gives me a reassuring smile. Suddenly a nurse bursts through the door, everyone just stops and stares at the woman staring at me. "What is it?" I ask yet she seems lost for words. A look of hurt crosses her face and I gasp. "What happened to him?" I say butt she doesn't speak. My hands curl into fists and I ask her again. "What happened to him?" She gulps, she goes to speak but then closes her mouth. My teeth clench together and I begin to walk over and Haymitch stops me. I turn around. "Let me go Haymitch." He shakes his head. "Go sit with Finnick and I'll talk to the nurse so that you don't go fricken hysterical on her ok." I nod and he lets go. I walk over to Finnick and sit next to him. "Hey Katniss," "Hey Finnick." I rest my hands over my baby and watch Haymitch. "So what do you think they're talking about?" "I dunno, but by the look on Haymitch's face I don't like it." I say. I see Haymitch go white and he runs his hand across his chin. The nurse disappears and Haymitch comes over, I stand up keeping my hands where they are. "Well what did she say?" He gulps. "Don't tell me you've gone silent too Haymitch." He shakes his head. "I just don't know how to tell you. Peeta is, um." He doesn't finish. "Peeta's what?" I say impatiently. "Peeta's sick Katniss." I sit back down and look at Haymitch. "He, he can't be." I begin to shake. "Where is he?" "Still in the hospital." I stand up. "Where are you going to Katniss?" "To the hospital." "No Katniss don't. There are nurses around him every second." I go to walk past him and he grabs my hand. "Let me go Haymitch." You know I can't do that Katniss." "I said let me go." He still doesn't. I bring my hand up and slap him hard in the face. He lets go but Plutarch catches me and jabs something sharp in my arm. I feel my knees give way and I slowly sink to the ground. I can feel my mouth moving but no words coming. My vision slowly fades away.

PEETA POV

4 ½ hours later.

I wake up slowly and find myself in the hospital bed. I sit up slowly and a sharp pain goes through my wrist. "Hss," I say. I take the needle out of my arm and look around. To my left there is nobody but to my right I sit in shock. "Katniss," I say in a faint mumble. I get up and rush over next to her. I push a stray hair from her face. I grab her curled up hand and slowly uncurl it. "What have they done to you?" I ask. I hear the door open and I look up to see a nurse coming over and she stops short. "Mr Mellark, what are you doing up?" She sets the tray on a trolley. "I woke up and saw Katniss here and came over. By the way I have this sharp pain in my right wrist." She nods, "you've sprained your wrist from the wall that fell. I said why are you up because our test results said you were sick." I shake my head. "I feel fine, can you please tell me why Katniss is here?" She nods. "When your results showed up that you were sick, I rushed up to tell Katniss but I couldn't. So I told Haymitch who told he and this happened but it's a good thing because she was really dehydrated and under a lot of stress. I don't know any other way to tell you this but she almost lost the baby. Now if you don't mind can I take a blood sample to make sure you aren't sick? "Yep sure" I take in a sharp breath as she sticks the needle in my arm. "Thanks, do you know when she'll wake up?" I ask. "Well she should be awake within an hour." And she pulls out the needle "Thank you," I say and the nurse leaves as Haymitch walks in. "Emergency meeting." I sigh.

We walk into the meeting room and everyone quiets down. "Now, I have decided if it'll help Ms Everdeen that we need to send a rescue team to save her sister. The mission will take about 5 men, so do I have any volunteers?" Coin says. I stand up first. "I volunteer!" I yell from the back of the room. "Are you crazy? Katniss needs you here." I shake my head, "but she needs Prim saved." "I volunteer." Someone yells I turn around and see Gale standing. He turns and we lock eyes with each other and exchange a small nod. "I volunteer!" I look past Gale and see Rye standing. "Perfect, are there anymore volunteers?" Coin says but no one stands. "Fine well I will pick two more men. You leave in an hour." "WHAT!" Gale yells but I have already left to start packing and training.

KATNISS POV  
>1 hour later.<p>

I wake up slowly and she Haymitch next to me asleep. I put my hand on his shoulder and shake him awake. "Haymitch, Haymitch." I say and he wakes. "Hey you feeling better?" I nod, "a little bit." "That's great you'll be back on your feet soon." It comes to me that he is trying a little too hard to cheer me up. "Haymitch, where's Peeta?" Suddenly the act drops. "I tried to stop him Katniss but he went anyway along with Gale, Rye and two other men." "Go where Haymitch?" "To the Capitol to save Prim."

**Author Note: My deepest apology for the wait I am just really busy. If you like please read my other stories. Xx**'


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission

CHAPTER 6

Katniss POV

"WHAT!" "Katniss, please I tried. Look Finnick, Annie, Johanna and your mum are still here. Your mother wants you to stay with her until and if Peeta gets back." I jump out of bed and out of the hospital. I rush down the hall and into the meeting room. "How the hell could you let him do this?" I yell at Coin. "How could I let who do what?" "How could let Peeta, not to mention Gale and Rye. You say that you're going to send him to 8 and before that can even happen you send him off to the fucking Capitol." I yell. "Katniss, can you please calm down?" Plutarch asks. "Why should I, I didn't hear you trying to stop them." I say. "Katniss, your child." I stop short and look down at the baby bump and sigh. "When did they leave?" "About two hours ago?" Coin says. "When will they be back?" "If all goes well, they should be back by late tomorrow. Maybe even the day after." Plutarch says and I sit and cry. The chair pulls out next to me and Haymitch sits into it. "Katniss can I suggest you go and find Annie, I think you could use a girl talk." I nod and get up. Before I leave I lock eyes with Coin. "If for any fricken reason Peeta doesn't come back. I'll kill you." I walk about and leave the voices of 3 people behind me. I walk down the hall and open the elevator. I press the floor button and the door shuts. I wait until the door opens and I walk down the hall and knock on the door. "Katniss!" Annie pulls me into a tight hug. "Hey Annie. Can I come in?" I ask. "Sure," she moves away and lets me in. "Hey Katniss," "hey Finnick." He gives me a hug. "How are you feeling?" Annie asks and we all sit. "Tired, a little dizzy and really pissed." I say. Finnick puts his arm around Annie's shoulder. "Katniss, I'm sorry about Peeta, Gale and Rye." Finnick says. "It's ok. So what new with you guys?" I ask and Annie burst into a gorgeous smile. "We're engaged and having our wedding in 3 months." "Really oh congratulations." I say. "Thank you Katniss." "Hello, mind if I but in." I turn and see Johanna walk in. "Hey Johanna," "hey brainless." I don't know why she calls me that but it seems to be a bit of a joke. She sits on the bed next to my chair. "So apart from the obvious and you two getting married what's new?" "Well, I'm over 3 months and terrified." I say. "I'm sure that you and Peeta will be great parents." Johanna says. "Johanna!" Annie hisses. "What, oh." As if she just realised what she was saying. "It's ok." I say. "How about we talk plans for your wedding," I say.

MS EVERDEEN POV  
>Few Hours Later.<p>

I walk down the hall and bang on Haymitch's door, he opens it and stares. "What is it?" "Where's my daughter?" "Which one?" "Don't play dumb you know which one, where is she?" "With Annie, Finnick and maybe Johanna." "Thanks." I say and he shuts the door. I walk to the elevator and press the button.

I walk the hall until I find Annie's door. I knock on it quietly but loud enough so I know the can hear it. It opens and Annie stands at the door, "Ms Everdeen, what can I do for you?" "Um is Katniss here?" "She is. She's fallen asleep actually." "Oh, um." "Don't worry Ms Everdeen, we'll look after her, I promise." "Thank you Annie."

PEETA POV

I sit next to Rye in the hovercraft, we'll be in the Capitol within an hour. I reach into my pocket and pull out a picture of Katniss. I look at it and let a tear fall from my eye. "You'll see her again, we all will." Rye says. I put the picture back and look at my brother. "Thanks." I look at Gale but he's just staring into mid space.

KATNISS POV  
>I woke a little while ago and I sit in the dining room with mum, the Hawthorns, Annie, Finnick and Johanna. I haven't eaten much even though my mother is encouraging me to. "Katniss, when is Gale coming back." I look down at Posy, "soon sweetie." "When are you having your baby because I really want to meet her." "The baby will be here in a few months Posy."<p>

The rest of breakfast went by in a blur. I stopped taking the tablets from my mother because I am not throwing up as much anymore. I walk into the room I share with my mother and put on a light top and grey pants. I don't have to where the grey jumpsuits anymore because of this baby. My mother walks in as I finish braiding my hair. "Hey Katniss." She says. "Hey mum." Hi give her a light hug as it is getting a bit warm down here.

Most of day has gone by in a blur. I have been spending tons of time with Annie and Finnick, Johanna keeps training. Plutarch had a few books delivered for me about pregnancy but I haven't bothered to read them yet besides I also have my mother to help me.

FEW HOURS LATER

I have been sitting in the room that Peeta and I normally share reading all about different things to expect over the next few months, contractions, labour and just the rest. But yet I still worry today or tomorrow or even already I could lose all four of them and left to raise this child alone if that happens I don't even know if I could love her especially if she grew up to be like Peeta with his artistic and baking skills. Suddenly Finnick bursts in. "KATNISS! They're back. They're in the hospital." I jump up and kiss him on the cheek, "thank you." I call from down the hall. I rush down and burst into the hospital. I walk over to Gale and Rye who are next to each other but a nurse pulls the curtain forward before I can do anything. "Katniss!" I walk past them and cry. I rush over fall into Peeta's embrace. "Oh my god." I mumble. I look at him and kiss him like I have never kissed him before. I keep my lips there until I can't breathe. I lay my head on his chest. "I was so afraid, so afraid I would lose you." "Katniss, I only went because I knew you needed Prim." "Please don't ever leave to the Capitol again unless we go together." "I promise." He says. I sit up and look at him. "Where's Prim?" I ask. "She's sleeping, the doctors don't want her disturbed just yet." "Ok."

I sit with him for hours not wanting to leave, talking to him about Finnick and Annie's wedding when a nurse comes over. "I am afraid visiting hours are up Katniss." "No please let me stay, please. I'm not leaving him again." "Please let her stay, we won't be a bother." Peeta says. She sighs, "I'll see what I can do." The nurse walks off and I look back at Peeta. "So how did the rescue go?" I ask nervously. "Well good for the most part. We were almost spotted so we had to land then take off again just in case. Um getting in and finding Prim was easy she seemed relieved to see me, Gale and Rye. But getting out was hard, Prim was really weak and tired so it took us a bit longer to get out. We had to battle a few Peacekeepers but otherwise it all went smoothly." I nod. "Well at least you're here now." I put my head back on his chest. "Katniss, come here." I look up and Peeta pulls back the covers and pats the spot next to him. I climb in with him and he puts his arm around me. "So how are you and baby going?" "Um, pretty good. I am having my first ultrasound tomorrow. I was meant to have it ages ago. So I was going to do it the other day but you left and I wanted you to be there so I waited for you to come back. But other than that all is good." "That's good." My eyes start to go heavy and slowly the close fully.

PEETA POV

I look down at Katniss and she is sleeping peacefully. Suddenly the nurse walks in and is about to speak when I tell her to be quiet. "She's asleep." I whisper and the nurse nods. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you and you may be ready to leave." She walks away and I close my eyes.

GALE POV

8:30pm

I look in the darkness and get up. "Is anyone awake?" I whisper but I get no answer. I get up off my bed which really hurts my shoulder. I have been in the hospital for hours and it's kind of annoying. I walk past Rye and a few other people when I stop in front of Peeta's bed. I get a ting of jealousy in my chest seeing him lay there with Katniss. I walk over next to Katniss and just look at her. Tired under the eyes, baby forming, smooth hunter's hands and just everything I use to see every day before the games. I plant a light kiss between her eyes and she starts to stir. I walk back to bed wishing that had of been me.

KATNISS POV

I walk and look at where I am. In the hospital and memories come flooding back. I look around and see nurses tending to patients. "Hey Katniss," I look at Peeta as he sits up. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Yeah, ok." He answers and a nurse walks over. "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Mellark. How are you feeling Peeta?" "Better, thanks." He answers. "Ok well, take these once a day for the next 2 weeks and you'll be good as new. Otherwise you're free to leave. And Katniss you'll be able to see your sister in 10 minutes." The nurse says and walks off. I smile brightly at Peeta and hug him. "Thank you for bringing her home." I whisper. "That's ok."

We get up and get Peeta in better clothes from our room than come back to the hospital and go to the end room. Peeta knocks and it opens. "Are Mrs Mellark, perfect timing. She is about to wake up." We walk in and I stand in front of Prim's bed. Her eyes open and look at me. She starts to get up and I move closer. "Prim," I say in a whisper. Her arms extend out to me but before I can put mine around her, hers lock around me throat.

**Author Note: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I am begging you, unless you are reading the prequel then this one I will forgive you.**

**Xx MyLove4HimIsReal.**


	7. Chapter 7: What the doctor told me

CHAPTER 7

Katniss POV

Her grip is so tight I barely breathe. "KATNISS!" I hear Peeta gasp and he rushes over. My hands are on Prim's trying to pull them off my throat while doctors are pulling her away while she yells at me. "YOU KILLED THEM, YOU DESTROYED OUR HOME, YOU KILLED DAD, AND YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THIS WAR!" She finally let's go and the doctors are trying to keep her on the bed as she struggles. I collapse into Peeta's arms gasping for air. He leads me over out of the room and to one of the hospital beds. I sit there just gasping for air.

PEETA POV

She looks like she has gone into shock. Just sitting there shaking and gasping for air. A doctor walks over to me with a little cup. "Here this should help her," he hands me the cup and he walks away. I go over to Katniss and bend down in front of her. "Here, this is from the doctor." I hand her the cup and she drinks it all. "Oh my god!" She gasps. "What's wrong?" I ask with concern, "the baby just moved. There she goes again." She grabs my hand and places it on the baby bump. I feel something kick my hand and go away again and I laugh a little. "That's amazing." I look up at her and she smiles a little. My hand comes up behind her neck and softly place my lips on hers improving the moment.

KATNNIS POV

Peeta's lips are soft with a slight taste of sugar. I bring my hand around behind his neck and deepen the kiss. "Ah hem," we break apart and look at the doctor. "Sorry. Um Mr Mellark, you have to go. Due to what just happened we have to keep Katniss here and make sure that she and the baby are ok, you aren't permitted to stay." He says and Peeta says. "You can't make me leave and if you do I will go, find Katniss's mother and tell her what happened and believe me you won't like her when she's angry." I smile a little bit at Peeta's back talk. The doctor sets his jaw and speaks, "I'll to getting you two some food then." He walks off and Peeta comes to sit next to me. "Nice job, I," I stop talking and put a hand to my throat. "You ok?" He asks and I nod, "yeah. It just hurts." I say and rub my throat.

The doctor came back a little while later with some food for both of us. "Thanks," Peeta says and the doctor walks off. We eat, I don't talk much. Peeta got to feel the baby kick again as I always feel it without my hands. I keep staring into mid space and Peeta brings me back to reality. "She'll be ok, the doctors will figure out what is wrong." I nod.

I lay in the hospital bed with Peeta and the curtains either side of us for privacy. I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder while he lies on his back with his arm around me as I lay 1 hand on him and the other on the baby. Before I go to sleep I go through the basics in my head about me.

My name is Katniss Mellark not Everdeen anymore

I am seventeen years old.

I am the mockingjay

I am married to Peeta Mellark

We are going to have a beautiful baby.

Billy died in the Hunger Games to save my sister, RIP

Rye, my mother, Peeta and I and others escaped to 13 from the Capitol

They took Prim.

We rescued her.

They came back safely.

Prim choked me and I couldn't breathe.

I am scared.

With that I fall into a deep sleep in Peeta's arms.

MS EVERDEEN POV

I sit in the armchair reading while Rye is training when there is a knock on the door. I get up and open it. "Dr Aurelius, what can I do for you?" "My apologies for my timing but I have news that you need to know and you seem that you would be best explaining it to your daughter but I will tell Peeta as well." I invite him in and he begins to talk.

KATNISS POV

I walk around in the woods with my hands over my unborn baby looking for Peeta. "PEETA!" I call out in a soft tone. "KATNISS HELP ME!" "PRIM!" I yell and run towards her voice. "KATNISS!" I stop short and see Prim with a knife to her throat in the arms of Snow while Peeta sits tied up guarded by Peacekeepers. "Ms Everdeen, you have a choice, die to save your husband and sister. Or let yourself and child live and they die." I go to speak but I can't get my voice out. "Well if that's your answer." He draws the knife across Prim's throat and she crumples to the ground. I wake back into reality and I sit up screaming. "Katniss!" I feel Peeta's arms come around me and I begin to cry as he whispers in my ear. I hear someone burst into the room, "what happened?" An unfamiliar voice asks. "Don't worry she'll be ok." The footsteps go away and I look up. "What's wrong?" I look into his shaking eyes. I open my mouth to speak but I can't get words out. My hand goes to my throat I try again but no words come out. "Nightmare?" He asks and I nod. "Let's try and get some more sleep." We lay back down and I close my eyes.

PEETA POV  
>I wake to someone shaking my shoulder. I look over and it isn't Katniss. I look to my other side and see Dr Aurelius at my side. "Hi, um don't you think it's a little early?" I ask, "sorry. I need to speak with you Peeta, it is urgent and I need to tell you without Katniss hearing. I have already told her mother." I nod, I slowly move my arm and make sure I don't wake Katniss. I stand up and bring the covers to her shoulders.<br>We walk into Prim's room and stand in front of her. "Why are we in here?" I ask, "because what I have to say has to do with you Miss Everdeen here. She has been tampered with." "What do you mean tampered with?" I can hear the concern rising in my voice. "You know about trackerjackers right?" I nod, "well what the Capitol does is that they take the venom from them add a few things which means anyone who has had it is Hijacked and when they insert it into people and it messes with their minds while they are shown remixed tapes to make them hate people." He says, "so?" "So what I am saying is Peeta that Prim is Hijacked?" I take a step back. "You realise this will crush Katniss that her own sister hates her." "Yes I know and we are working on a way to help her but it'll take time." I nod. "thank you Doc. Do you mind if I spend some time with Prim if I wake her. I am much stronger than her so don't worry." He smiles, "it's not you I'm worried about her, it's the Everdeen girls including Katniss that I'm worried about." He walks out and I walk over to Prim. I sit next to her hand and gently shake her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes open and are full of worry. She sits up bolt right and looks around, "Prim it's ok. It's me Peeta, just plain old Peeta." She looks and me and flings her arms around me almost pulling out the drip in her veins. "I missed you Peeta." She says, "I missed you too Prim. So how do you feel?" "Yeah ok, I am really tired." "Prim, without getting angry can I ask why did you choke Katniss?" 'Are you serious. I don't know why you married her, she's a mutt, a killer. She killed our father and our home not to mention almost got you killed and myself. She had your brother into the games." I sigh. "Ok. Prim you're hijacked Katniss, didn't destroy your home the Capitol did." "BULLSHIT. You are just like her get out." I never expected those words from her mouth. I stood up and walked out back to Katniss, what am I going to say she will break into pieces.

**MY APOLOGIES FOR BEING LATE TO DELIEVER THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY ABOUT THE MUCK UP WITH C2. WRONG FILE BUT IT HAS BEEN FIXED. XXXX**


	8. Chapter 8: She has every right to know

CHAPTER 8

Katniss POV

I see Peeta coming towards me. I sit a bit straighter and reach out for him. He grasps my hand and pulls me close to him. "Hey, you ok?" I ask, "sure. How about we have a look at that ultrasound, you are almost four months. I think we will need to get up some new clothes." He says yet I feel as though he is hiding something. "Ok, let's find a nurse." We walk around the hospital until we find a free nurse.

I lay on the hospital bed and the woman puts some gel on my stomach then a little remote over it, "that will allow us to see your baby." The woman says, Peeta sits next to me shaking, he isn't normally like this I expected him to be bursting with excitement. He seems happy but not what I expected. I look at the screen and I can see a little ball, "you see that, that is your baby." The nurse says, "that's our daughter." I say and look into Peeta's eyes. "Uh ha, she's beautiful." He says flatly. "Well come back next month, ok?" The nurse asks, "ok." I wipe that gel off my stomach with a tissue and sit up as the nurse leaves the room. "What's going on? Please don't lie, after you came back from seeing Prim you haven't been the same." He grabs my hands tightly and I see a tear fall from his eye. "Katniss, before I say anything you need to understand this isn't Prim's fault." He says, "it's ok Peeta, just tell me." He sighs, "the doctors ran some tests and found why Prim chocked you. In the Capitol they got some tracker jacker venom mixed it with some other stuff and put it into Prim while showed her tapes of things that never happened, those tapes where of you and now she hates you. I'm so sorry." Her hands slip from mine and she is up before I can say anything else. "Katniss, wait." I call after her, I rush out of the hospital but she is nowhere in sight.

KATNISS POV

I open the door and rush outside, I can't breathe. I run further into the bush and down to the river where I collapse onto tree. She hates me, she hates me. Tears pour down my face and I lay on the ground curled next to the river. I lay my hands on my baby bump and shake like made, it's pretty cool out here so I curl closer into a ball. If she doesn't get better I don't know how I'll live with myself. It's my fault that she was in the Capitol, in a way and yet I don't know why I am thinking this, if it was Peeta hijacked I probably would be dead. I close my eyes and hold my stomach in my hands praying that she is safe.

PEETA POV

I run down the hall and bang on the Hawthorne's door. "Hello Peeta, is everything ok?" Hazelle asks, "no. Have you seen Katniss?" She shakes her head, "sorry dear. I haven't seen Katniss at all." I sigh, "what's going on?" Gale appears behind his mother, "Katniss is gone." I sigh, "what?" He pushes past his mother and stands in front of me. "Where is she?" "I don't know that's why I am here."

We talk a little longer and decide to spilt up, I told Rye and he is also helping to look for Katniss, where could she be. I will look all night if I have to.

I wake and find myself in the dining room. I didn't find her at all and I must have fallen asleep when I sat down. I bang my fist on the table and thankfully there is no one in here. I get up and bring my arms above my head and I feel my back crack. I don't find her soon I don't know what will happen. I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me I turn around and see Gale. "I know where Katniss is," I stare at him. "Where is she?" "Where does she go when in shock or trouble or absolutely terrified?" I sigh it's so obvious, "the woods." He nods, "look Peeta, let me go and get while you tell Rye, Ms Everdeen and everyone else who thinks she is missing that she's ok." I nod and we go our separate ways.

KATNISS POV

I shrug the leaves off me and kneel by the river. I scoop some water into my hands and pour it into my mouth. It's fresh and cold, I can feel it run down my throat, and my stomach gurgles. I look down and my baby and put my hands on her. I can feel her kicking inside me, thankfully she lulled me to sleep by softly kicking. I start to cry when I hear twigs starting to break. I am on my feet in an instant. I am a little slower than before with this growing womb of mine. I start to run away. I run until I see a bolder and I hide behind it. The footsteps get closer but then disappear. I push myself up and look past the bolder but I see nothing. Suddenly I feel rough, big hands on my hands and I try to pull away. "LET ME GO!" I yell. I person turns me around and buries my head into his chest. I begin to cry and I try to push away but the man pulls me in tighter. "It's ok Catnip, its ok." Gale. I cry and put my arms around him. "Come on let's go. Peeta's worried about you." I nod and let him lead me back.

PEETA POV

I sit in my room staring at the wall when the door slides open. "Is she ok?" I ask with concern as Gale walks in with Katniss in his arms. "She was really tired and beat, I think this pregnancy is taking a toll on her." He puts her in my arms and she stirs but stays asleep. "Gale I have a massive favour to ask," "yes." "Can you go and talk to Prim and convince her Katniss isn't a mutt. You know how Prim chocked her, well I don't want it to happen again especially over the next 4-5 months." He nods and leaves. I set Katniss on the bed in my arms, if Prim doesn't get better I don't know if Katniss will.

**_Sorry it's taking so long I am really busy. Can't wait till Christmas where I will get a chance to right a lot faster. ENJOY_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Message and a Wedding

CHAPTER 9

Katniss POV

I hold my baby girl in my arms. "She's beautiful." I hear Peeta whisper into my ear. I pass my daughter to I thought was Peeta but Prim. I jump but she just smiles to playfully. "It's ok Katniss, I won't hurt you." She's being too playful. "Prim give me back my daughter please." I ask and hold my arms out. She fiddles with something behind her back while holding my daughter in the other. "Oh Katniss, I said I wouldn't hurt you, I never said anything about your little girl here." She draws a ting dagger from behind her back and slowly starts to push it into her. I start to scream and scream when I feel hands on me but no one is here. "Katniss, Katniss wake up." I close my eyes tight and open them again, when I do I am looking into Peeta's crystal blue eyes. I bring my knees to my chest and start to cry. Peeta's arms coming around me and his lips land on my head. "She isn't going to get is she?" I say between sobs. "The doctors are doing everything they can, we just have to be patient." I fall into his arms (figure of speech.) I close my eyes and inhale his scent. 'What time is it?" I mumble, "9:00 am." He whispers. I slowly get up off the bed and switch my clothes, they are getting a little tight with this growing baby. "Katniss what are you doing?" "Going to try and reason with Snow." I say. "Well I'm coming with you." I nod.

We walk into the communication room and get Beetee to help us set everything up. I walk over to Beetee and whisper to him, "is it possible for Snow to see me only chest and above. If he doesn't know about the baby I want to keep it that way." "I see what I can do." He says and I walk back to Peeta. "Hey, if Snow answers I'll stay in the shadows for a bit, ok?" He tells me and I nod. "Beetee is making the camera from chest upwards so that Snow can't see the baby if he doesn't know." "Ready Katniss?" Beetee calls. "Yes." I call and give Peeta a quick kiss. I walk over if front of the microphone and speak into it. "President Snow are you there? President Snow it's Katniss." I say into the mic but the screen is still filled with static. I try once more. "President Snow are you there, if you are come out don't be a coward, it's Katniss." Suddenly I hear a voice and the screen comes into focus. "Ms Everdeen, what an honour. I take it you aren't calling to thank me for not killing anyone who went to rescue your precious sister." He laughs. "No. How do we fix Prim?" I ask. "My dear do you honestly think I would tell you that, that would defeat the purpose of what happened here, although she did fight very hard indeed." "Snow, your fight is with me not with her, now tell me how do we help her." "Ms Everdeen, I don't know if there is a remedy for it." "Bullshit, you know there is." I hear Peeta say behind me, I feel his arm around my shoulders as he is now in Snow's view. "Ah Peeta my boy. How are you? Good? Yes well nice to see you two are together just like old times." I hear Peeta snigger. "This is ridiculous, you harmed an innocent little girl, yet you say the Capitol protects us, looks like that really worked out for you." I stay silent. "So Ms Everdeen how is this family of yours?" I take in a sharp breath but don't show any emotion. "My mother is fine, Rye is fine Peeta and I are fine, the only person who is damaged in our family is Prim but it is because of you." I say. He smiles and I feel Peeta tense. "And what of your precious unborn child?" He asks. "What child?" Peeta asks plainly. "Don't play dumb with me Peeta, young Primrose told me everything that she could remember clearly after she was hijacked so I think calling your sister a liar would be wrong when we both know she doesn't lie, let alone keep secrets like her sister her." Snow's words are breaking me I don't know how much longer I can do this. "The child is safe from you and when born we will make sure she is even further." Peeta says. "I admire your strength Peeta, I cannot lie about that but no one is safe from me." I slip an arm around Peeta's waist. "If my sister never gets better I will personally hunt you down and kill you. I won't kill your family especially your precious granddaughter. I know she looked up to me, wearing her hair in a braid like mine all the time, then your enforced the law. Anything or anyone who had or that had anything to do with me would be punished with death, you have probably scared your own family." I say. "Ms Everdeen what I do is for the good of the Capitol. I told you how fragile peace was and you didn't listen." "That's enough Snow." Peeta says coldly. "What's going on?" Haymitch calls from the back of the room. When did he come in? I can here is coming closer until he stops beside Peeta and I. "Are Mr Abernathy, what a pleasure to see you again." Snow greets him, "asshole." Haymitch says. "Well I best be off, things to do and a country to get back into line. May the odds be ever in your favour." The screen goes static and I cry into Peeta's chest. "Why did you call him and what does he now and did already know, what do you know?" Haymitch asks. I break away from Peeta and walk to the little grate in the ground and vomit into it.

PEETA POV  
>I walk over to Katniss and rub her back while taking to Haymitch. "He knows about the baby. Prim told him after they hijacked her." "I see. Well I'll leave you with this." Haymitch says and walks out as does Beetee (in his wheelchair.) She stands back up and I hold her. "What are we going to do?" She sobs. "We'll figure something out I promise but for now we just have to stay calm, ok." I feel her nod against my chest. "Hey, there is still something we get to look forward to." I say and she looks up. "What?" "Finnick and Annie's wedding of course."<p>

KATNISS POV

6 MONTHS PREGNANT

FINNICK AND ANNIE'S WEDDING DAY

I get up and rush to Annie's compartment. Finnick and I are swapping rooms this morning. He's going to get ready with Peeta while I get ready with Annie and Johanna. I walk down hall, into the elevator and arrive at Annie's room just as Finnick is leaving. "Morning Katniss," "hi Finnick." I say and give him a light hug. "Peeta wasn't awake when I left so if you have to wake him." He nods. "Annie and Johanna are already up and waiting for you." I nod and walk in. "Oh Katniss, I'm so excited. Thank you for the dress it's beautiful." I nod and give Annie a hug. A few weeks before, we went back to my victor's house in 12 and got some dresses for us and some of Peeta's tuxes for the boys. Annie picked out a nice green dress, Johanna picked out a blue dress that she said when she saw me wear it she wanted to jump through the screen and rip it off my back. As for me I picked a nice cream dress that still actually fits with this growing baby.

We do our hair and put on some basic make up that was actually allowed and put on our dresses. Johanna and I fuss over Annie but she tells us to stop by that time we are all ready and time to go. "You look beautiful Annie," I say and she smiles. "Thank you Katniss, when I saw you on your wedding day I prayed that I looked that beautiful on mine." I can see her holding back tears. "Annie you are more beautiful than I could ever be." I say. "Without trying to interrupt the nice moment, Annie you have a wedding to attend and I don't think the groom will like it if you're late." Johanna says and we rush out the door.

PEETA POV

I stand next to Finnick waiting for the girls when soft music starts and everyone who wanted to attend the ceremony was quiet. I see Johanna come towards us then Katniss does. They both come and stand on the side Annie would stand on. Suddenly everyone gasps especially Finnick as we see Annie coming towards us. She looks great, I look at Finnick and he looks like he could bounce off walls. Annie reaches the end and slides her hand into Finnick's.

Words are said and vows are made, they both say 'I Do.' And Coin comes to the end of her speech. "I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Finnick dips Annie and kisses her deeply. I look up and lock eyes with Katniss, she seems happy. She hasn't seemed this happy since I came back to the Capitol.

We move on to a small reception, Katniss talks to Rye when a spot a small all too familiar blonde head in the crowd. I slowly make my way over trying not to attract Katniss's attention. I walk closer and closer until I stop in front of her. "Prim, what are you doing here?" "I was let out of the hospital and Finnick said I was welcome to come." She says. I nod, "I see." I walk away and go to find Finnick.

I walk over to Finnick who is chatting with Ms Everdeen and I tap him on the shoulder. "Sorry, but we have a slight problem." They stop talking and look at me. "Did you invite Prim to the wedding?" I ask. "Yes, I did, why?" Finnick asks casually. "Well did you know that Prim choked Katniss a few months ago? I know you did Ms Everdeen." She nods but Finnick doesn't. "I'm sorry I didn't know. But I didn't think she would actually turn up, I more so said it so she didn't feel left out." I nod. "It's fine, just whatever you do don't let them near each other. Please tell the others but don't let Katniss find out," they nod and we go our separate ways.

KATNISS POV

I stand taking to Rye. "I can't believe your six months pregnant already." He says. "I know, I can't believe it either. Soon enough Peeta and I will have a little baby to look after." I say patting my baby bump I feel her kicking (I am so sure it's a girl.) I grab Rye's hand and place it on my large belly. "Wow, hopefully one day I'll have a wife and baby." He says. "One day you will, I promise." I say. I look over and Peeta is coming towards me. "Hey Katniss, hey Rye." He says and pulls me in for a deep kiss. I slowly break away and I can see the fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing," He says. "Katniss?" I look over and see my sister standing in front of me.

**Author Note: Hope you like it. Trying to make it longer for you guys like the prequel but some are shorter than others. And it's my birthday on Tuesday, YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10: 2 kisses that meant trouble

CHAPTER 10

Katniss POV

I grip Peeta instantly, "Prim what are you doing here?" I ask sharply. "Finnick invited me." She says. I nod and look to Peeta, "it's ok." He whispers. I slowly let go of him and take a step closer to Prim. "The doctors are saying that I'm slowly getting better, I am sorry Katniss. Please forgive me." I bend down pull her into a light hug. "Of course can forgive you Prim, it's just going to take a bit of time, ok." I slowly pull away and look at her. "Ok," she says. "How about you and me go for a spin around the dance floor?" Rye steps forward and extends a hand out to Prim. "I'd love too." She grabs his hand and they walk away. I go back next to Peeta and rest my hand on his shoulder while my hands still on my kicking baby. "You know what, he'll be good for her." Peeta says. "Uh ha," I say. I look in the distance and see Gale's brother Rory staring at Prim and Rye, 'Oh my' I think.

PRIM POV

I spin around the floor with Rye, he looks quite tidy for a 18 year old, it's funny how I can think these things and I am only 14. "You look nice," he says. "Thank you. So do you." I say. We walk slowly around the floor. "Prim, there's something you should know." "Yes," I say curiously. "Well since I moved in with you and your mum in twelve I slowly started to fall for you." I stand there in utter shock.

KATNISS POV

Peeta went off to talk with Finnick and Annie, so sat watched Prim, I look over and see Rory leaving the room.

PRIM POV

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say." I still dance with him lost for words. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I just thought you needed to know." "I'm not offended Rye, just surprised." We slow down our dancing a little and just look into each other's eyes. I get a strange feeling stirring inside me and I don't know what to do about it. I slowly bring my head up and he slowly brings his down, I feel our foreheads touch and then our lips, his being soft and tender. I slowly kiss him and I feel that urge inside feels satisfied.

KATNISS POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I jump up and rush over to Peeta. "Peeta, Peeta!" I say. "What is it, what's wrong?" He asks in panic. "You have to see this." I pull him to where I was and point to Billy and Rye.

PEETA POV

I stand there gobsmacked. My brother is kissing Katniss's sister. I start to laugh. "Well I think we should not let them see us." I say and we go.

PRIM POV

1 hour later.

I walk back to our room as I am allowed to stay with mum and Rye. I walk next to Rye, not much was said after the kiss, I can tell there is a little tension between us. We arrive outside our room when there is a call from down the hall. "Prim!" I turn around and see Rory walking towards me. "Hi Rory," I say. "Hey, I was wondering if we could talk please?" he asks and I nod. "Sure." I turn to Rye. "If I am not back before mum if Katniss comes to check can you tell them I am with Rory please?" He nods. "Sure Prim." He walks inside and closes the door behind him.

I walk down the hall with Rory and we chat. "I'm glad that you're here Prim. I've missed you." Rory says and I give him a sweet smile. "I've missed you too Rory. But please keep in mind I could snap at any time with this venom in my head." I warn him, I see him nod. "Look Prim, I want to tell you something and I wondered if I would ever get to do this." I face him and he grabs my hands. "Prim I don't know how to explain this, Gale wasn't much help because his experience in this didn't go to well so here it goes. I love you Primrose Everdeen. When your name was called at the reaping I thought I was going to be sick. I want to reach for you as Katniss did but I knew I couldn't." His arm slips around my waist and his lips land on mine. My eyes close slowly and I feel myself melt away. His lips are soft like Rye's. My hand comes up behind his neck but slowly the kiss died down. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walks down the hall and into his room disappearing from view. What the hell am I going to do?

KATNISS POV

I lay with Peeta's hands and mine gently resting on the baby feeling her kick. "I can't believe we are having a little girl," Peeta says. "I know. I want her to have your beautiful art skills." I say and he chuckles. "No, I want her to be a huntress like her mother," he protests. "You mean a rebel," I comment. "Something like that," he says and I lay an ear on his chest. "I love you Peeta and Willow Mellark." I whisper. "And I love you Katniss and Willow Mellark." Peeta whispers and we both fall into sleep.

KATNISS POV

I wake and Peeta is awake as well. "Morning," I say. "Hi Katniss." "Do you know what time it is?" I ask softly. "About eight o'clock." I nod and sit up. I was finally given some new clothes for this growing stomach of mine. I get changed and brush my hair when there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Peeta says. "Hi Prim," he says as I walk out of the bathroom. "Hi," she says softly. "What's up Prim?" I ask and she sits on the freshly made bed. "I was wondering if you could do something for me? She asks. "Sure thing," Peeta says. "I was wondering if both of you could go through with me what is and isn't real. Some questions being for both of you and some individual. Also Katniss I have a bit if boy trouble." She says and I sneak a cheeky glance at Peeta. "Of course Prim." I say and walk over.

We start with 'Real and Not Real.' "You were the reason dad died," she asks me. "Not Real, dad died in a mine accident along with Gale's dad." I say and she turns to Peeta. "Your parents owned the bakery in town," he nods. "Real, Rye, Billy and I worked there." She nods. "You both were in the 74th Hunger Games, because you Katniss volunteered for me." She asks and I nod. "Real," Peeta says. We do this a little bit longer and Prim seems to understand more. "Now Prim, what is this boy trouble?" I ask. "I can go if you want," Peeta offers but Prim shakes her head. "No stay please. I might need your help to sort this out." Peeta sits back down. "Last night when I danced with Rye, he said he was falling for me and then we kissed, but later we were about to walk into the apartment when Rory showed up and asked to talk with me. So I went and he told me he loved me since my name was drawn in the reaping bowl the year you volunteered. Now I don't know what to do." She holds her head in her hands and I look at Peeta. "Oh my, I don't know what to say Prim. Peeta…?" I stare at him. "Well how about Prim, we give it some time and see what happens ok?" he suggests and Prim nods. She goes and I sit with Peeta. "What will happen this time? Someone's heart got broken when I was in the middle, I don't Prim to break anyone's heart or for hers to be broken." I say and Peeta's arm comes around me. "How about we talk to Gale, I mean after all it's the same last names all over again. Everdeen, Mellark and Hawthorne." I nod, he's right. "Ok, let's go now the sooner the better." I say and we leave.

We go to the Hawthorne compartment and thankfully Gale answers the door. "Hey guys, what can I do for you?" "Are you in here on your own?" Peeta asks. "Yes, why?" Gale questions. "We need to talk." I say firmly. "About our siblings." I say and point a finger at all 3 of us.

**Author Note: Another love triangle. What do you guys think; bring back the whole Everdeen, Mellark, Hawthorne thing. Who do you want to steal Prim's heart, or do you want neither of them to have Prim? PLEASE REVIEW SO I GET YOUR PERSPECTIVE!**


	11. Chapter 11: A chat and mission

CHAPTER 11

Katniss POV

We sit with Gale at the little table in his apartment. "What's going on?" He asks. "Well Prim came and spoke to us and she has a slight problem with Rye and Rory about love. Rye and Prim had a dance then kissed after a few sentences, and then Prim and Rory kissed also after a few sentences." I say. I see Gale's hand must turn into a fist, "so basically the love triangle with our last names is back." He says bitterly. "Yes, that's exactly it and we don't want anyone's heart being broken again, if you know what I mean." Peeta says and Gale nods. "Ok, well I will talk to Rory and I assume you will talk to your siblings." Gale says and we nod. As if on cue an announcement goes over the speaker. "Can Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark please go to the meeting room, immediately?" The voice commands. "Let's go," Peeta says. "Can I come too?" I ask. "Sure," they both say and give each other a quick glance.

We walk into the meeting room and a few people look up. "Katniss, what are you doing here? You weren't called?" Haymitch asks firmly. "I am Peeta's wife, when he is called to come here urgently I come to. He is my husband before your solider and the father of my unborn child, so shut it." I snap at him which stops practically everyone from saying anything else on the matter. We sit and Coin stands up. "After much discussion the decision has been made, we have decided to send Mr Mellark and Mr Hawthorne to District 8 tomorrow, there will be no question about it." Everyone stands up to leave when Peeta yells. "You can't do this, we have enough to deal with as it is. Katniss is 6 months pregnant and we should start preparing for the baby, we only just got her sister back even if it was a few months ago we still want to help her and we already have enough things to deal with on our own." I can hear the annoyance in his voice. "I'm sorry Peeta, but the decision is final." Coin says and leaves the room followed by many others. I slump in my chair and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder, "don't go, please." I say in a whisper. "I'm sorry but I don't have choice. But hey, if this goes well it could mean us getting closer to destroying to the Capitol and our child growing up in a safe world." He tells me. "Ok," I say. "Ok."

Time went to quickly for my liking, by the time I looked at the clock it was 4:30. I better go find Prim and have a talk with her. I can only assume Peeta and Gale have spoken to their siblings because they are down in the training room preparing to leave for 8 tomorrow. I want to slap Coin in the face, she has no right to do this. She knows I need Peeta so much right now. I walk down to Prim, Rye and my mum's apartment and I knock on the door. It opens and mum is standing there. "Hey mum," I say and embrace her lightly. "Hi Katniss, I'm sorry I'm about to leave for the hospital. They need lots of help at the moment." She says. "That's ok. Is Prim here?" She nods. I look behind her and see Prim in the chair reading. "Hey Prim, want to go for a walk with me?" She looks up. "Sure." She sets her book down and walks over. "We'll see you later." I grab Prim's hand and we walk out. We walk down the hall and I begin to speak. "How are you Prim? Honestly." I ask. "I'm doing ok, I sometimes have these mental outbreaks with confused memories which make crazy. Most over the memories are about you and all I remember doing is yelling." She tells me. "Uh ha. Prim the reason I asked for this walk is because I wanted to talk to you." I say and we walked into the dining room. "Yeah about what?" She asks as we sit at a table. "About Rye and Rory." I say and I see her stiffen. "How do you feel about them both individually." I ask, I hear her let out a sigh. "Rye is great. I mean I feel closer to him than before, because I was in the games with Billy. He is sweet and from what I remember clearly I enjoyed being with him in twelve. As for Rory I grew up with him and I love to be around him, they're both great." She says. "Sss," I say. I feel a massive kick from the baby and my hands instantly land on my stomach. "Are you ok?" She asks quietly. "Yeah, just a growing baby is taking its toll I guess." I say and I see her hands lift a little. "My I?" I nod and her hands come to rest on my stomach. I feel the baby kick and I see a little smiler appear on her face. But it slowly disappears and her eyes start going black. "Prim are you ok?" I ask. Suddenly she pulls me to the ground screaming. "You did this, you did this. You're going to get us all killed." Her hands start choking me again as she straddles me to the ground and I begin to scream, "HELP, HELP!" I hear footsteps and two people appear in my blurred vision. "Peeta," I say in a mere whisper. I feel Prim slowly being pulled off me before anything else her hand collides with my face and I am lost into darkness.

POLLUX POV

Boggs knocks Prim unconscious and we make our way to the hospital. "Go find her husband," he tells me, "he should be in the training area. He is meant to leave for 8 tomorrow. I'll send someone to get Katniss and bring her to the hospital" I nod and we spilt.

PEETA POV

I am doing hand to hand combat with Finnick. "Come on Peeta. Annie slaps me harder than that when she's angry." He mocks me. "Shut up Finnick, I don't believe in hitting people unless absolutely needed." I tell him. I hear the door open suddenly open and I turn around. Pollux bursts in and rushes over and points at me. "What is it?" I ask because he can't speak. He makes half a circle over his stomach with his hands and it dawns on me. "Katniss," I say urgently. He nods. "Is she ok?" But he just motions me to follow.

We walk into a hospital room down the hall, I rush in and over to Katniss, she's wearing a neck brace. "What happened?" I asked. He lowers his hand to indicate a small child and pretends to have hair. "Prim?" He nods and leaves, I sit in the chair next to Katniss. I feel her shaking, "Katniss, Katniss?" She starts to shake faster. "Peeta!" She calls. Her eyes fall open, her knees come up to her chest (although her stomach is in the way a bit) and her hands fly to her head, rocking her back and forth screaming. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask but she keeps rocking and whispering, "don't go, don't go." I rush over to the door and call out into the hallway. "CAN I GET SOME HELP PLEASE?" I see a doctor come rushing, "what's wrong sir?" She asks. "It's my wife." I lead her in and she takes one look at Katniss. "She needs to calm down or it could damage to the baby." She says quickly. I go over to Katniss and hold her shoulders. "Katniss, I need you to calm down ok. Katniss look at me I'm right ok, it's me." She slowly looks up, her eyes look really hollow. "Katniss, calm down for the baby ok." She nods and her hands slowly leave her head and the doctor comes over. "Katniss, do you feel sore anywhere, aches or pains?" She asks and Katniss nods. "My head is throbbing and my neck is sore. It's hard to move it so it doesn't hurt." She says. "Ok, well I'm going to take off the brace and have a look, ok." The doctor says.

KATNISS POV

She slowly removes the brace and I feel like my neck just lost a bunch of weight. "Ok well, by the looks of it there is no real harm done but it does looked bruised slightly so don't do anything to active." She says and walks out. Peeta sits on the end of my bed looking at me. "What?" I say. "Who did it?" "Prim did." "Why?" "She had a mental attack when she felt the baby kick." I tell him. "Hey it's ok. The baby is fine and so am i." I tell him. He nods and pulls me into his arms.

NEXT DAY

Today came to soon, Peeta left early before I woke only leaving a note.

_Katniss,_

_I am so sorry that I had to leave and didn't wake you but you need all the sleep you can get at the moment, but I know I am doing the right thing by everyone, especially you and our child by going to eight. I promise to be home as soon as possible and to make sure Gale comes home as well. Stay with Annie, I know Finnick would like that and so would I so that you girls won't be alone. I love you with all my heart and our baby too._

_But Katniss if something was to happen to me please don't do anything reckless, please promise me. Stay alive for our baby girl. Don't do what your mother did when your father died. I am begging you._

_I love you so much, I'll be home soon._

_Love Peeta._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For some odd reason there was a white lily flower next to it. I hold the flower in my hand. If I lose him that's the end of me but Gale is with him also so if I lost them both there would be no point for life itself except my daughter to keep me going.

**Author: Dear readers.**

**I am having internet problems so I am lucky to get any internet at all. Please be patient with me.**


	12. Chapter 12: District 8

CHAPTER 12

Peeta POV

DISTRICT 8

The hovercraft lands and everyone exits. "Ok men, let's get going." Boggs commands. We follow him through the rubble until we meet a woman outside a building. "Welcome solders. My name is Paylor, leader here in 8." She says and shakes our hands. "Hi, I am Boggs and this is our 451 squad from 13 plus film crew." Boggs says. "Now there is a lot of people I would like you to meet." We follow her inside, we all look around and the massive space is filled with injured people, some even dead. We walk in closer and I hear Cressida's camera turn on but I don't fake anything. I leave the group and walk over to a little girl. "Hi what's your name?" I ask. "Vanessa," she looks a little sad. "How old are you?" "6 years old." "Uh ha, well I'm sure when this war is over you will grow up to be a big strong girl." I say and stand up. "Where's Katniss?" I boy speaks up and I face him. "She's back in 13, she wasn't able to come as she is heavily pregnant." I say. "Are you here to fight with us?" I look around at everyone. "We are all here to fight with you and for you." I say and a round of cheers goes up around the room.

KATNISS POV

I sit with Annie in her room, she is 2 weeks pregnant. I am so excited. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Annie." "Oh it's fine. Finnick and Peeta where right, we need girl time." I nod and sit next to her. They've been gone for hours and no one has told us anything. "Look, I'm going to the communication room to see if there is any update. I'll be back soon." I say and walk out.

I walk into the room and straight to Haymitch. "What's going on any news?" I ask but he shakes his head. "We've heard nothing, not a…." "HAYMITCH WE HAVE A PROBLEM" Plutarch calls and we walk over. "What's going on?" He asks. "The Capitol has sent bombs to 13 thinking that you are there." Plutarch says and I grab the headset from him. "Is Peeta hooked up to a mic?" I ask and Haymitch nods. I slip on the headset and talk into it. "Peeta, Peeta are you there?" I ask in panic. "Katniss what are you doing?" he asks. "I'm so worried Haymitch just told me about the bombs. Are you safe, is Gale ok?" "Yes we are, we are boarding the hovercraft. Look Katniss we have some things to do so I have to go. I love you." He says. "I love you too." I whisper and give the headset back to Plutarch. "Katniss's your welcome to stay, there is a few chairs over there." I walk over and sit down. I rest my hand over my baby girl feeling her kick. I am absolutely terrified, scared that I will be a terrible mother, that I'll never be able to give her the life she deserves. I feel like she is playing soccer against my rib cage. "Calm down baby girl, daddy will be home soon." I can hear the terror in my voice. "What the hell is going on? Where are they? What do you mean they're gone?" Haymitch yells. I get up and walk over. "Haymitch what's going on?" I ask. He turns around with worry. "Katniss can you come over here please?" He leads me away from Beetee and Plutarch. "Katniss, there has been a slight development." He says keeping his hands on my arms while my hands are on my baby. "What type of development?" I ask. "The hovercraft is missing. One minute we were talking with Boggs, the next minute they've disappeared and the tracking device in the car is off the radar." I break into tears, Haymitch holds me. "I can't lose them both Haymitch. I can't lose them," I cry and cry letting my sobs echo in the room. "I know Katniss. I know." "Haymitch, please do something, anything I beg you. Please I can't lose Peeta, I can't lose him I can't lose Gale either. I can't lose them both, especially not with this baby coming in two months. Haymitch do something please." I beg him. I cry and cry. I feel myself slowly slipping away and falling to the floor.

PEETA POV  
>We had to wait hours before taking off again, we were able to save some people such as Paylor. We had to land and tur off everything so that the Capitol couldn't find us. We take off again and are told we should arrive in 13 within 1 day because we don't want to be caught so we are having to take this trip a little slower, I sit next to Cressida and Rye. "We got some great footage Peeta, it will make a great propaganda." She says and I turn to Rye. "So Rye, how's things?" I ask. "I am doing well. I am trying to help Prim, she is a bright girl and very nice." He says. "Do you like her in anyway?" I ask trying not to cause suspicion. "yes, I do like her. She is talented and kind." "I see. If hypothetically she was to choose another, how would you feel?" "Well I would be disappointed but I would understand if that is what she really wants and if it makes her happy." He says and I nod.<p>

NEXT DAY

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. Most people had a nap. We arrive in 13 and I rush down to the compartments. I bang on Annie's door with Finnick in toe. "Peeta you're back." I give her a hug. "Yes, where is Katniss?" I ask. "Coms room." She says and pulls Finnick into her arms kissing him as I take off.

I rush into the coms room and over to Haymitch. "Peeta, you're back." He says. "No kidding, where's Katniss? I ask impatiently. "She's in the hospital for 2 reasons. 1 ultrasound for when she wakes up and 2 she went absolutely mental when we told her the hovercraft was missing so we had to knock her out." He says and I rush out.

I walk into one of the hospital rooms and see Katniss sleeping. This can't keep happening. I grab her hand and talk to her stomach. "Hey baby girl, it's your daddy here. Sorry to put so much stress on you and your mummy. I am back now, when you are born I will love you forever and ever." I say and plant a small kiss on her big tummy.

PRIM POV

I run to the meeting room and threw my arms around Rye. "I'm so glad you're safe, I didn't know what to think when I told you were missing." I say and plant a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you too Prim, but I promised myself I would see you again." I look up at him and he plants a kiss on my lips. "Excuse me, Mr Mellark. You are needed for a debrief and so is your brother, where is he?" Coin asks him. "Probably gone to find Katniss." He says.

PEETA POV

I sit in the chair next to Katniss, listening to her heart that is beating through a monitor. The door opens and Coin walks. "Ma'am," I say. "Peeta, you are required for a meeting debrief, please follow." She says and turns to walk. "No." I say firmly. "Excuse me," I stand and face her. "I said no. I am not leaving Katniss again, not for a meeting or even to discuss the mission to the Capitol, I'm not going anywhere without Katniss." I say. "Mr Mellark, I am the leader of this District. You need to listen to me." "No, I have listened, I have filmed your propos, been on your mission but half the time they result in Katniss panicking and ending up in hospital. I am not leaving." I stand my ground. She grabs a little device from her back pocket and flicks the switch. Instantly about 5 soldiers appear at Coin's side. "Mr Mellark, you have a choice. Come at your own will or by force." "Neither, I won't leave my wife and child again." I say. "You leave me no choice, get him" She instructs. The guards walk forward and grab me at the arms. I start to fight them off.

KATNISS POV

I slowly wake to see guards attacking Peeta. I slowly sit up and gather as much strength as I can. A guard hits Peeta in the face. They start to pull him out the door when he hits them. "STOP! STOP PLEASE. No more fighting, please." They all turn around and Peeta locks eyes with me and I start to cry. Peeta yanks himself from the guards grip and comes over to me. He holds me in his arms, "please no more fighting, please. I only just got you back, don't let them take you again please." I sob. "I won't. Not anymore." He tells me. "Excuse me," Coin interrupts. Peeta sits next to me so I can see. "You are needed for an urgent debriefing, no one else seems to have a problem with it, why do you?" "I only just got back from almost being killed, do really think I want to sit and listen to you blab on about District 8. So many died and we barely escaped. Please leave. I'm sure if you were in my position right now you would want to be with your family." He says. "No I wouldn't because I have no family." She says and walks away, guards in tow. I rest my head on his shoulder and grab his hand to place on my stomach. "She hasn't calmed down since you left, she misses her daddy." I tell him and he nods. "Hey baby girl. It's me your daddy. I'm back now and I am not leaving again." I put my hand under his chin and lift his face to mine with our foreheads touching. "I'm not leaving you either," he says breathlessly and kisses my softly. I break away and rest my head on his shoulder. "So when does this ultrasound need to be done?" He asks. "It doesn't. We missed it, they did it while I was asleep and left that note there with a picture. Saying that our baby is definitely a girl." I tell him

PEETA POV

. "It doesn't. We missed it, they did it while I was asleep and left that note there with a picture. Saying that our baby is definitely a girl." She tells me. I look over and pick up the picture. "She's beautiful. If only we could've seen it." I say. "Yeah, but hey you're back safe and our baby is healthy that's all that matters to me." She says. "Me too."

LATER

We walk back to our compartment, to see Rory Hawthorne standing there. "Hi Rory, what can we do for you?" Katniss asks, gently. "Hi Katniss, hi Peeta. I was wondering if you could help me?" He asks. "Sure, come on in." Katniss says.

KATNISS POV  
>We walk into our room with Rory and sit. "What's up?" Peeta asks. "I really don't know how to ask this but I like Prim a lot she is amazing. I just unsure how she feels about me and I don't know if there is someone else, is there do you know?" He asks. I look to Peeta for help but he doesn't look full of ideas. "You know what Rory, ask Prim. She values you so highly in her life. That's all I can say." I tell him and he stands. "Thanks Katniss."<p>

**My internet is sooooooooooo annoying. Sorry for the wait, this is gonna take a while and I lost my homework, CRAP. MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**READERS PLEASE NOTE MY INTERNET IS PLAYING UP SO CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT BE UP FOR AGES, BUT THEY ARE BEING TYPED**


End file.
